1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor cleaner systems and more particularly pertains to a new floor cleaner for providing enhanced fluid application, scrubbing, and fluid extraction from floor surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floor cleaner systems is known in the prior art. One highly useful floor cleaner is disclosed in my patent entitled xe2x80x9cFLOOR CLEANER WITH VACUUM DRYERxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,228. The floor cleaner disclosed in that patent includes an apparatus for applying cleaning fluid to a floor surface, an apparatus for scrubbing the fluid moistened floor surface, and an apparatus for vacuuming or extracting the cleaning fluid and soil material from the floor surface. Although the cleaner disclosed in that patent is highly effective for cleaning floor surfaces, improvements in the invention have been devised for simplifying and further enhancing the effectiveness of the cleaner, especially for cleaning confined floor areas where the entire floor cleaner unit will not fit.
The floor cleaner according to the present invention substantially improves upon the floor cleaner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,228, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing enhanced fluid application, scrubbing, and fluid extraction from floor surfaces.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of floor cleaner systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new floor cleaner construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing enhanced fluid application, scrubbing, and fluid extraction from floor surfaces.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a top and a bottom, and a front and a rear. A scrubbing system is mounted on the housing for applying fluid to a floor surface and rubbing the floor surface. The scrubbing system has a lowered position for contacting the floor surface below the housing and a raised position for positioning the scrubbing system out of contact with the floor system. A vacuum system is mounted on the housing for removing soiled fluid from the floor surface. Optionally included is an auxiliary cleaning assembly for applying and extracting fluids. The auxiliary cleaning assembly mounted on the housing comprises a cleaning wand for applying fluid to and rubbing confined areas. The cleaning wand has first and second portions pivotally mounted together such that the second portion may be pivoted between a stored position and a deployed position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.